Just trying to save a life
by Niklaus.Elijah.Damon.Kol
Summary: Dean was tired of the Hunt, tired of fighting, tired of losing people. So when she loses Charlie, she heads off on her own. With and eidetic and photographic memory, its only a few years before she finished medicine and joins House's team at PPTH. Here's what happens when her two worlds collide. Fem!Dean, rating may change, very few medical techniques involved.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas :)

"Why are we here so early?" I cried as I walked into the office seeing Cameron there already. I was tired, I forgot how much energy 4 hours of sleep doesn't give you.  
"Why? Been busy?" My boss, House called, "Have someone round last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"No. But 4 hours of sleep do tend to make someone tired." I retorted. He looked curious and went to open his mouth but was interrupted by my other colleagues entering the room.

"Male, late 30s, seems to be dying with no apparent reason. All the test have come back clean, but he's still dying." House told us all. We looked through the file and after some deliberation we split up. Me and Chase to the patient, with Foreman and Cameron off to book CT's and MRI's.

I followed Chase in but stopped dead when I saw who our patient exactly was.  
"Morning. How are we feeling today?" Chase asked. I stared in shock, he stared back. Chase noticed he wasn't answering and followed his eye line back to me.  
"You two know each other?" Chase asked, looking slightly shocked. I wasn't surprised, only a few knew what my life was like before I joined PPTH.  
"Dean-" Before he could finish, I ran out the room at full pelt. I head shouts following me, but I paid no mind. I knew what was going to happen. He'll call him. I knew he would. I couldn't face him not yet.

Third POV.  
Back in the patient's room, Chase and the patient stared at the door in shock. Both having never seen her react so emotionally. Chase turned back to the patient.  
"I assume you knew her then?" He asked the person in front of him.  
"Yes. I am or rather was a family friend. She doesn't get on with her remaining family, whereas I'm good friends with them. It's… complicated."

"Oh no, its fine. We just don't know a lot about Dr. Winchester's background." Chase responded, trying not to seem too eager. "Now, I just need to take some blood to run a few more tests. Is that okay Mr. Novak?"  
"Yes that's fine. And please. Call me Castiel, or Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

I couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. Cas was here, in the hospital, which meant Sam wasn't far behind. I ran into the locker room and slammed the door behind me. Thankfully, no one was in here, but I didn't know how much longer I would be alone. Especially if Chase goes and tells the others, in particular House, what happened. I needed to get out of here. I would only be able to get of the case if I went straight to Cuddy and tell her that he was from my past and I was not comfortable being around or treating him. She was the only person with almost full access to my background. She knew I was trying to escape the life I used to live. She didn't know the details, but then again few do. Mainly higher ups in the government, and obviously Hendrickson and his team. I calmed my breathing and left the locker room, heading straight for Cuddy's office.

When I arrived there, it was proven that my luck would not hold out. I may have avoided my collegues, but I couldn't avoid House considering he was standing talking to Cuddy at the Clinic's desk. I watched them for a few minutes before stealing myself.  
 _If I can face demons, angles, the devil himself and fight the mark of Cain, then I could walk up to them and ask to speak to Cuddy privately._

I approached briskly so I couldn't change my mind. The two appeared to be having an argument of some sort, probably about House skipping his clinic hours again. Cuddy looked away from House and saw me heading straight towards them.  
"Looks like you have an advancement on your case House" Thinking I was there for him.  
"Actually Dr. Cuddy, could I speak to you in your office please," After glancing at House, "Privately." She looked shocked that I wasn't there for House whilst House looked curious. Then again, when wasn't he curious if I did something he considered `strange`. Cuddy nodded and guestured for me to follow her and the two of us left House staring after us.

"What is it Dean?" She asked as soon as we were sat in her office.  
"I need to be taken of this case. I don't feel comfortable treating this patient." She looked both shocked and curious at this statement, and I didn't blame her. For the entire of the time working here, I have yet to refuse to treat anyone.  
"And this is because…" She trailed off. I looked around awkwardly. I never usually backed down, but I knew I couldn't treat Cas, especially as he was sure to call Sam.  
"He's from my past, and he has probably contacted someone and they will be on their way here right now. I just want to take my left over vacation days and just sit this one out." She nodded in agreement, knowing that I wanted to leave my past as far behind me as I could, despite her many tries to make me face it when I first started working here.  
"That's fair. I will immediately pull you off, but don't expect House and the rest of the team to let you off so lightly." I nodded, thanked her and left the office.

House had already disappeared, so I headed to the locker room and grabbed my stuff. Whilst cheacking it over, I realise I left my laptop in the office and knew that was exactly where the rest of the team would be. Time to face the music.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I walked into the office to see that as usual my luck wouldn't hold out, and the entire team was in there. I knew that I couldn't give House any leverage, so I simply walked in grabbed my bag and attempted to walk back out.  
"Where you off to?" House questioned me, stopping any chance of me walking out with no incident.  
"Home. I'm off the case," I retorted sharply, "Cuddy's signed off on it." House looked pissed off.

Just as I went to close the door behind me, I heard Chase call out,  
"Is this because of the patient?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel everybody's eyes cutting into my back. I simply nodded and walked off to the elevator.  
"Wait!" I heard as the doors to the elevator opened. I walked in and turned round and saw House limping quickly towards me. He just managed to get in before the doors shut.

"You've never been off a case since you've started. Why now?" I tried to ignore him, but I could feel his eyes still on me.  
"I know him. I don't want to treat him. I don't even want to be in the hospital whilst he's here. He's going to call…" I trailed off as I glaned at House. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Call who?"  
"My brother." House seemed shocked at this response. No one here knew of my brother. Suddenly, both our pagers went off. Cas was crashing. House looked at me and pressed the button for ICU.  
"Right now, I say you're back on the case. Just… try for today." I sighed and nodded.

We rushed to Cas's room and saw them trying to recover his heartbeat.  
"How long?" House asked Chase who was prepping the defib machine again.  
"2 minutes with no heartbeat." My heart sunk. I knew what Cas needed. He needed grace. He has obviously run out. Maybe…

"Move!" I shouted at Cameron who was performing CPR. She was exhausted so she moved to let me do it. My hope was that the little grace in my burn would help him recover.  
"I'll take over. Chase up it to the max." I shouted at them all. Chase did as I asked and I placed my hands on Cas's chest. As I started the compressions, I felt the surge of energy from the grace in me flowing through my arms into Cas. After 5 seconds, I stopped and grabbed the paddles from Chase.  
"CLEAR!" I shouted and everyone backed off. I shocked Cas and heard the tell-tale sound of his heart resuming its normal beat.

I stepped back as I listened to the heart monitor. I saw Chase and Cameron check his vitals whilst Foreman was talking with House. Then my eyes were drawn outside of Cas's room. I knew I couldn't avoid it anymore. So I walked out the room.

"Hello Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

"Dean?! Dean!" Sam called as he rushed forward to hug me. I placed my arm out to stop him from advancing anymore.  
"Castiel is fine. His heartbeat has gone back to normal." I glanced back to see House and the rest of the team still in the room with Cas, "I'd recommend calling Hannah and getting him some more grace, whether it's his own or someone else's." I didn't wait for his answer before I walked off. He grabbed my arm before I could fully leave.

"Dean. What's going on? We need to talk." Sam said. I saw that the team had walked out of the room and were watching us.  
"I don't have anything to say to you. Not now, not ever." I snapped at him. I saw that immediately he put on his puppy dog face. This was his way of trying to persuade me to stay around and talk to him. I pulled my arm out of his grip and picked my stuff that I had dropped at the nurse's station when I had raced to Cas's room. I then stalked down the hallway and pressed the button to get the lift down to the lobby. I glanced back to see Sam looking at me, with his thinking face on. I knew that he was about to come after me so I quickly turned and walked down the stairs instead.

I had managed to make it down the stairs and halfway past the Clinic when I heard running footsteps behind me.  
"DEAN!" I stopped and hung my head. That was my brother. Never leaving anything alone, even when told again and again. I turned round and faced him, hopefully we could keep this civil and not bring much more attention to us.  
"Sam, I don't want to talk to you. I left for a reason. I'm okay with my life now. Hendrickson has helped me to sort my life out. He did yours at the same time. I've stepped away from it, and so can you. No more hunting." Sam seemed shocked that Hendrickson had helped me. Hendrickson had obviously not been able to get into contact with him.

"We are so close though Dean. Yes what happened to Charlie was tragic, but she helped to decipher the codex. She managed to send it to us. All we need to do it find Rowena again and we can remove the mark." I shook in anger at his words. How dare he?! Charlie died because of him. I heard him walking towards me and I just snapped.

"SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! IF YOU HAD JUST LEFT IT ALONE, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT! I TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO LEAVE IT ALONE!" By the time I had finished, I had tears streaming down my face, I was breathing hard and everyone's attention was on us. That attention included Cuddy, House, Wilson and the rest of my team. I think the three elder doctors saw the desperation and despair in my face and all came towards me.  
"I think it's time for you to leave." Cuddy told Sam. Wilson grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back, both to move me away from Sam and to pull me into a hug for comfort. I glanced over Wilson's shoulder and saw Sam looking at me whilst shaking his head.

"It wasn't a request. I don't take kindly to people making my doctors cry. Only I can do that. You obviously know our latest patient so you can do one of two things. One, you can leave now and still be allowed to come and visit him. Two, you are escorted out by security and are not allowed back in." Sam looked down. He knew he had to take the first option if he had any way of helping Cas. He dropped his shoulders and shuffled out the door, with security keeping an eye on him as he did so. House shooed away my three fellow team mates and followed behind Cuddy with me and Wilson following shortly behind the both of them.

I knew that questions were about to asked by all three of them. I sat down on Cuddy's couch with Wilson beside me. Cuddy pulled over both chairs from the front of her desk and placed them in front of the couch. She and House both sat down and just looked at me and waited. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to centre myself before I did something I regretted.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"That man was Sam." I started, "He is from my past. I can't explain many details except that me and him, we go way back. In fact I've known him his entire life." I took another breath, knowing that an outburst was due after the next sentence out of my mouth, "He's my little brother."  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
I laughed as it was both Wilson and House that spoke. Cuddy just stared at me in shock.  
"He's my brother. When we were younger, him 6 moths and me 4 years, our mother died. It set our dad on an unofficial government job."  
"Unofficial?" Wilson asked. I nodded.  
"It was only brought to the attention of the government about 11 years ago what we were doing. Before that, it was known simply as either the Hunt or the family business. The government now call the beginning as unofficial cause now they have made it all official." They all nodded to this explanation.

"When what we did was brought to the attention of the government, they allowed the both of us and others that we had interacted with, a free pass. For example, I had been falsely accused of murder about 12 years ago." I felt Wilson move away from me, and it hurt surprisingly. I knew they probably wouldn't take the news well, but it still hurt.  
"How were you accused in the first place?" House asked.  
"I had gone back to a woman's house who was being stalked by somethi-one." I hoped that none of them had noticed my slip up, "By the time I got there it was too late, she was dead. She had managed to call the police before she died, but unluckily for me, I had arrived just before them. They came barging in and I had to run, not before they saw me. This observation plus my finger prints being on her body led them to believe that I was the one who killed her." I looked away before continuing, "I…I… found them and killed them for what they had done. She was just the latest in a long lined killed." I glanced up.

Cuddy and Wilson looked horrified but House was intrigued. I knew then that I had probably lost my friendships there and then. I always knew this was the inevitable. I could never have something for a long time. I inwardly cursed Sam. If it wasn't for him I probably could have got away with not working Cas's case. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before my phone rang.

"Winchester." I answered it whilst ignoring the others in the room.  
"Dean? It's Hendrickson. We just got knowledge that Cas had been admitted to PPTH. How you coping with it?" I smiled, Hendrickson had taken me under his wing when he had got me off all charges.  
"I'm fine. Unfortunately, Sam showed up." I replied, a small smile on my face.  
"Stupid boy. Never knows when to give up." I laughed.  
"Exactly what I said to him, well shouted at him. In the lobby. Of the hospital." I trailed off as I knew I was in for a tongue lashing.

"WHAT?! Why would you let him get to you? We practiced dealing with this type of stress." I gave a sarcastic laugh.  
"Of course. We dealt with the scenario that my brother would turn up at my workplace, along with Castiel, and then demand I go back on the Hunt with him because he's so sure that he can remove the mark." There was silence on the other end before a chuckle.  
"Fair point. But seriously Dean, how are you?"  
"I'm doing well, although I may have to request 3 people have clearance. Maybe even 6 if one of the three won't shut up."

"Dean. I don't know…" I was expecting that but had an argument.  
"It's my boss, my boss' boss, my boss' best friend and my teammates. They are people I work with closely, if Cas being here cause trouble, they have the right to know exactly what we are dealing with." There was silence on the other end of the phone and I knew that Hendrickson was thinking it over.  
"If this is going to cause trouble, then just use one of the many favours the government owe me." Hendrickson chortled and made a sound of approval.  
"I'm assuming you are with them now, so you have my permission to tell them." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me and said my goodbyes.

I placed my phone in my pocket and looked at the three that were already in the room. They didn't seem to know what I had been going on about.  
"I need to page Chase, Cameron and Foreman and then we can get down to me explaining." I did as I had said and we sat and waited. 5 minutes later, I was getting a glass of water when the three of them walked in.

"Sit down," They did as I asked, "I know you are all curious about my past and I have just been given the authorisation to tell you. What I say is not to be repeated to anyone. You can and will be arrested if you say a thing to anyone with no authorisation." They all nodded and I stood in front of all of them.  
"I am or rather was what one would call a Hunter and I dealt with the Supernatural."

Before I could continue, I heard glass smashing and screaming from the lobby and clinic.


End file.
